My Hermione, My Love
by flutemelody589
Summary: OneShot It has been three years since Draco has last seen Hermione, now he dwells on his past relationship with her. Will he ever get her back? Really sad


Hello every one Its me Flutemelody589 and I just want to thank every one who read my first fic but I decided that I 'm going to stop writing that one I hope you like this one more. Note I don't own any of this except the plot.

I'm glad the war is finally over. It lasted for about two years. No more having to do any under cover work I'm through.

It's been three years since I've seen her face, felt her touch and her naked body lying next to mine. I wonder how she is if she is still alive…no wait of course she is.

It's the summer and I'm still living at my manor.

Alone.

The only thing that gets me through the day is thinking of her and her name that seams to be whispered into my ear every second of every passing day.

Hermione.

Hermione.

God how much do I miss her. I just got a post from McGonagall Wonder what the old woman wants why is she sending me something I was the bad guy remember!

The plan. Yes the plan I was supposes to kill her, as an offering to my lord.

My Hermione, my love.

I never told her the plan but she was suppose to be captured by a deatheater and I was suppose to kill her. Instead I kill the deatheater and the last I saw of her was her running off with her precious Potter. Potter how much I still hate him. I open the letter that still has the Hogwarts seal on it and took it out. It says:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to invite you to a celebration dance of the war that lasted for two years. The reason why we are holding it a year later is so that your fellow classmates that fought could recover. The dance will be held on August 1, and wear dress robes. Please send a reply right away. After, if you like you may stay to catch up with old friends. I hope you will come, after all there is an announcement that I think that you and the whole wizarding world might want to know.

Sincerely Yours

Minerva McGonagall

Why do I need to go every one who is probably going hates me and all my "friends" severed the darklord. There is no reason for me to go except…for her. That changed my mind instantly when I thought a bout it. I emitidly replied then went to Diagon Alley for a new dress robe.

It was the night of the celebration and I checked my self in the mirror one more time before I left. I look pretty good for a bloke who is only 21. My hair still falls over my silvery bluish grayish eyes and I've gotten taller reaching over 6 feet. Once I was done I took my trunk and flew my self to Hogwarts. I ended up in the Slythern common room. I looked around and there was a letter on the table so I opened it up and read it. It says:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I'm glad you have decided to join us the party is held in the Great hall so please leave your things in the common room and come up stairs. Since you are the only one that will be staying in the Slythern dungeons you have your own house elf named Daisy please treat her kindly.

Sincerely Yours

Minerva McGonagall

Well its been awhile since I've been here and nothing has change.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy my name is Daisy nice to meet you." I hear a little Elf say.

"Nice to meet you too Daisy but you may call me Draco."

"Yes Draco, have a nice time at the party." I hear her say before she started to take my trunk up stairs.

Well it has been awhile since I've had a house elf that I do not pay. It's all because of Hermione.

Hermione!

I quickly ran up stairs into the great hall and pretty much every one was there when I walked in I got a lot of whispers and stares so I decided to spend most of the party on the balcony listening to music and thinking of my own thoughts.

I haven't even been out side for five minutes before I hear the crowed cheer inside. I walk to the door that leads to the balcony and my heart stops. There she is…

My love my Hermione…

But she is not alone her arm is wrapped around another man. Who is it, but none other than Mr. Harry Potter.

How much I hate him.

"Ladies and gentlemen." I hear him say.

"We have an announcement to make; Hermione and I are getting married."

The crowed roared with excitement except for me I couldn't move I could breathe the only thing I though about was that…

My love my Hermione…

Was getting married to Potter. I couldn't take this so I stepped out side to the balcony and looked at the view of the night sky.

"Beautiful night isn't it"

It's that voice that haunts me in my dreams the one I long to hear the moans of ecstasy escape from her lips. I turn around and she was there still as beautiful as ever, even more so.

"Hello Draco." I hear her say.

I tried to talk but nothing would come out I just stared at her.

"How are you"

I had to say something after that. After all I'm Draco Malfoy I can't show her that I have still thought about her all this time that would mean that I'm showing her that I am weak.

"Hello Hermione." I manage to say.

"I am fine how are you."

"I am good thank you."

"So you are getting married to the famous Harry Potter." I hear my self saying.

"Yes she says we have been dating for about a year so he asked me to married him and I said yes."

"Congratulations" I said sarcastly

"I'm happy for you."

We sat in silence leaning against the balcony for a little bit till I herd our song come on. I don't know if she remembers but I had to ask her to dance any way.

"Hermione would you like to dance?"

She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and knotted her head. I took her hand and put my hand on her back so there was some space in between us. One of her hands were on my solder and the other was in my hand and we swayed to the music:

_Those days of love are gone  
Our time is through  
Still I burn on and on  
All of my life  
Only for you_

_From now  
Until forever  
And ever, my darling  
Forever  
You will always be the only one..._

This is our song she whispers into my ear.

_You will always be the only one..._

She then puts her arms around my neck and presses her body against mine.

_As long as I shall live  
_

I didn't want this to happen what if somebody sees us.

_I'll hold you dear   
_

But she smells so good.

_And I will reminisce   
_

I can't help it and I put my arms around her lower back.

_Of our love all through the years_

And sway to the music.

_From now  
Until forever  
And ever, my darling  
Forever  
You will always be the only one... yes  
_

I look in to her eyes

_You will always be the only one..._

And I see love

_If you should ever need me  
_

But we can never have

_Unfailingly I will return _

_what we had _

_to your arms   
_

_And unburden your heart  
_

_and it breaks my heart _

_And if you should remember  
That we belong together  
Never be ashamed   
Call my name  
Tell me I'm the one you treasure _

_As we sway to the music_

_Forever  
And ever, my darling  
Forever  
You will always be the only one...   
You will always be the only one... _

When the song ended we still remained in the same position just happy to be in each others presents.

"Hermione." I hear some one call

We quickly jumped apart. It was Potter.

"Malfoy." he says.

"Potter." I say.

"Come on love." Potter says.

"There are some people who want to talk to you."

She knotted and before she left I heard her whisper softly…

"Bye Draco." and left.

Love, Love!

Only I'm supposed to call her that but after all she is his fiancé. I stood out side for a little and then went to the Dungeons to go to sleep with a certain curly brown haired girl in my dreams. I got woken up sometime in the morning. I don't really know but it was still dark. I hear foot steps so I called out.

"Daisy?" no answer.

"Daisy?"

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Who is Daisy?"

"My Elf."

"Oh." was all she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to come see you."

"Why, you have precious Potter." I said slightly annoyed.

"But I want to talk to you about what you have been doing since after the war."

"Nothing really."

"No Girls" she asked

"Not really, what about you how did you get with Potter?"

"Well Harry has always loved me and that's why when we were going out he never wanted me to go see you because he wanted spend more time with me. So that is why he was so protected. After the war Harry asked me on a date, I was hesitant at first because I was in love with you and since you were reported missing I finally said yes and after that he asked me to marry him."

After she finished talking the only thing I could think about was that she was in love with me.

Not any more.

Then she asked "Why didn't you get in contact with me?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth or make something up because the truth still hurts me but I decided to tell it any way.

"The reason I did not try to contact you was because I didn't know where you lived. First I asked Professor McGonagall and she said that you were happy and that I should leave you alone. Then when I asked your parents they said that you were in love and that I still should leave you alone. I didn't know what to do I wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much I still love you but there was nothing I could do so I just backed off ."

A silent tear rolled down her cheek and I brushed it off with my thumb.

"You still love me?" she asked.

"Like our song." I said

"Until forever."

She started to cry but I had to tell her the truth.

"You know we could never work right."

"Why." she asked.

"You know the whole wizzerding world thinks that you and Potter are the perfect couple, and your parents love him because he is a hero and he does not try to kill muggleborns. Besides no one wants to see you with me anyway."

It hurt for me to tell her this but I had to I want her to be happy.

"Go Hermione, go back to Harry. He might be wondering where you are."

"Draco." she finally manage to say through her tears

"Yes love."

She closed her eyes after I said it like she was drinking in my words.

"Can I have one last kiss?"

I didn't know if I should do it but I couldn't help it my lips pressed against hers full of passion our tongues dance like a flame that did not want to burn out then I pulled away. I had to otherwise I don't think I would have stopped.

"Go Hermione I whispered again, go back to Harry."

She crawled out of my bed and left my room and for the first time in my life I cried.

My love my Hermione…

The only woman I have loved the only woman I will ever love.

It was dawn and the sun was beginning to peak over the mountains. I packed my trunk and decided to take a walk round Hogwarts. I went to the Head girl/boy dormitory and surprised, our password still worked. I walked in and went into my old room I just stared at it this was where Hermione and I first made love.

I could still hear her moans, her cries and I whish I could still fell her body intertwined with mine.

I then went to the infirmary and remembered when Hermione got petrified and I sat next to her side for hours praying that she would wake up. Next I went to the Quiddage pitch and took her on my broom this is where we had our first kiss.

It was so sweet I knew that nothing in the world would ever taste like it.

Then last I went to our favorite bench under a tree next to the lake where we would always watch the sun rise and set. I sat down and watch the sun rise I thought about when

I first met her all those years ago even though we were born into different bread families I just knew she was the one. I went back to my room to get my luggage and stepped into the fireplace.

"Good bye my love." I said before I flew back to my manor to live alone.

Please tell me if you like it I would like the reviews.

Love

Flutemelody589

D & H

Keep the dream alive


End file.
